


Upgrade

by makoredeyes



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/pseuds/makoredeyes
Summary: BT's had some work done, and is more than eager to try out his latest upgrade.  PWP





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> This is predicated off my Human Condition universe where BT not only possesses a Stalker-sized chassis, but one which has been modified to consummate his relationship with Jack. Other than that, there's nothing you need to know because there's no plot whatsoever! X)

 

                Jack stood in the center of his apartment, gazing around quizzically.  Where the hell had BT gone off to?  He frowned. It wasn’t that BT wasn’t his own person capable of doing whatever the hell he wanted to, but Jack had gotten so used to him being his constant companion that the departure from their inseparable routine was stunning.  Even when they were apart, BT had a knack for being at the apartment, waiting for him, when Jack retuned.  

                Somewhat disappointed, but accepting that BT clearly had something to attend to, Jack shrugged the bot’s absence off and set about his post-duty routine alone. 

                Two hours passed, and just when Jack was starting to actually worry just a little, he received a ping.   _Objective delayed. Will return shortly._ Jack frowned. Objective?  Well at least he knew BT was OK, and actually it was quite considerate of BT to check in. He smiled, settling on his couch with a datapad, content to relax to himself a while longer.

 

                It was past 1900 when BT finally returned, slipping in through the door as if attempting stealth, only to find Jack sitting nearby.  BT straightened up and palmed the door shut behind him, optic bright as he stared at Jack.  Jack stared back, analyzing his friend.  BT had clearly had a servicing. He smelt of clean oil and hydraulics, and his armor had a fresh polish, making it glitter in the low light. Jack smiled faintly.  He cleaned up handsomely. 

                “All that for a simple servicing?” Jack asked, careful to keep his tone gentle.

                “No, I had some upgrades done as well.”  The bot approached him, seating himself gingerly beside Jack.  “It took significantly longer than expected.” Jack raised an eyebrow, intrigued. BT looked no different.   “Thankfully, there were no complications, overall.  I simply underestimated the complexity.”

                “Ok. You got me.” Jack said, sitting up straighter with interest. “What’d you do?” 

                BT didn’t answer right away, instead swiveling to sit sideways on the couch, his knees pulled up toward his chassis and his heels against Jack’s thigh.  The view this position allowed Jack made the Pilot’s chest grow hot.  He swallowed away the thought, idly wondering just what kind of perv he was.   His doubts about his own motives vaporized when BT immediately reached to his own codpiece and flicked away the panel protecting his …recreational equipment.   Jack’s eyes opened wide in shock.

                “Um…!”

                “No, look.” BT insisted mildly, his knees opening wider.  Jack, despite himself, looked.  Behind the housing for the Titan’s phallus, the casing extended backward.  There was a circular opening, outlined in a gently glowing red ring.  Jack felt his face turning equally bright red. 

                “Is that…?” Oh god, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. 

                “ _For your pleasure_ , as it were.” BT said succinctly.  Jack tried to tear his eyes upwards, forcefully meeting BT’s bright gaze, but that red ring beckoned.  He fought the urge to wiggle here he sat.  His trousers felt like they had shrunk three sizes.

                “The ahh…” He swallowed. “Red biolight is a nice touch.”

                “Miss Veauxver is a brilliantly creative mind,” BT said flatly, “and I truly appreciate her work, and willingness to enable this kind of modification.” He paused, shifting a little closer to Jack. “But if that woman had said ‘robo-vag’ one more time I would have short-circuited.”

                Jack knew the feeling. His ears were literally ringing. _Robo-vag_ was burned into his mind. Forever.  He debated whether he should send Mu flowers or a thank-you bomb.

                “ _Fuck_.” He swore instead.

                “That’s generally the idea,” BT said smugly, and for the first time since he’d come home, Jack noticed BT’s bawdy mood through the link.   Jack shook his head, grinning.  BT sagged in his seat a little further, inching his hips closer to Jack. Jack’s eyes turned back towards the view without his permission.  BT didn’t fail to notice. “Oh, please, have a closer look,” He all but purred the words, making the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand on end.  They weren’t the only part of his body erect.  “A considerable amount of time, effort, and thought has gone into this,” BT was going on. “I’m… _eager_ for your verdict.”

                Jack was legitimately beginning to sweat.  Christ, when had BT gotten the bedroom talk down so well?   Not that Jack minded in the least, but this method of seduction was new. BT usually just helped himself, rather than offering.  Jack found himself marveling over the idea of horny robots, even as he rolled onto his knees, repositioning himself to lean over the bot.  BT let out a pleased sound of encouragement.

                “Have a feel, Jack.” BT invited, his tone low.  Jack groaned aloud, lowering his forehead to BT’s chest momentarily.

                “ _Damn_ , BT…” He hissed the words out, nearly overwhelmed with lust.

                “I sat in a shop for nine hours looking forward to you,” BT said, tone more serious than saucy. Jack let out a low chuckle, running his hand up one metallic thigh, caressing the edges of the exposed equipment casing.

                “Well,” he cleared his throat. That hadn’t come out as butter-smooth as he’d hoped. “I guess I’ll have to humor you, then.” He ran his hand downward, between the hip actuators, and his fingertips brushed the opening. It was warm to the touch, rounded smoothly at the lip and… “Ohhhh….oh my god, BT…” It was not simply an opening around hard metal, but of pliant, smooth material that closed in tight around his fingertips when he pushed them in slightly.  BT let out a bust of white noise and shuddered.

                “Oh!” The exclamation was uncommon, and Jack froze, retreating slightly even though his thighs quivered from excitement.

                “BT?” The Titan had flopped back, optic shuttered.  Jack bit his lip, worried.

                “The –“ there was more static.: a robotic cough. “-sensors are… tremendously closely spaced.” Jack blinked, not understanding. “It’s good,” BT said more firmly, hitching his hips up invitingly. “Really… _really_ good.” His voice had dropped at least two octaves, and a delighted shiver cracked through Jack.  He placed his palm back over the opening, pressing down on it briefly before easing two fingers back in.  BT let out a pleased sound, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders and pulling him in close as the Pilot explored him.  The feel of him – the unexpected heat, the softness there, was intoxicating. Jack delved as deep as he could, curling his fingers searching for the unyielding casing wall he knew was there.  He pressed hard, enjoying the feeling of BT’s grip on his shoulders tightening in reply.  There would be bruises, perhaps, but the lusty chirr he elicited was worth every one.

                All at once, BT wedged his knees under Jack’s torso, pushing him back slightly.  The bot sat up from his sprawl, his hands going to Jack’s belt. Jack, regrettably, was forced to extract his hand from his lover.

                “While your manual technique is tremendously sensuous, Jack,” BT said as he plucked Jack’s fly open, shoving the waist low over Jack’s hips, exposing him. “I really need you to cut the foreplay and fuck me properly.”  He didn’t give Jack a chance to even fully divest himself of his pants, pulling the Pilot back down into his lap. Jack let out a low, lecherous laugh.

                “Who taught you that word?!” He demanded teasingly, even as he happily settled himself over BT, carefully lining up. BT paused in his insistent tugging on Jack’s hips to fix him a glare, optic shutters narrowed.  Jack laughed again, shaking his head and getting back to business.

                Jack had been too distracted to notice that BT had been suppressing their Neural Link almost entirely, up until the very moment he pressed his length in through that glowing red ring.  All at once, BT let the suppression go, and the floodgates opened.  The duality of sensation almost ruined Jack on the spot. He was both sliding into BT, and being BT, feeling Jack press in. Jack’s thighs went weak, and he collapsed over the bot, forcing himself in up to the hilt all at once, and he let out a short cry. BT swore again, bucking. 

                Jack jerked against metallic hips, clutching at BT’s upper arms as he fought for composure.  He remained buried within BT for a long moment, before edging out slowly with a low moan.

                “Goddamn it’s tight…” Jack breathed. He hadn’t realized just how resilient the material of BT’s lining had been as he was fingering the bot. It gripped Jack’s swollen member firmly, drawing out carnal groans from both parties.  Jack had nearly withdrawn all the way and reversed his path, pressing back down.

                “Jack…” BT’s voice had adopted a breathy, wanton pitch. “Jack, please…!” There were little flecks of static arcing off of BT’s chassis, and his optic had grown laser-bright.  His hands were tugging at Jack’s hips again, urgently insisting he move. Jack complied, dropping his weight onto the Titan’s raised hips, letting gravity do his work, and BT issued a loud sound like a scream.  He repeated the gesture, rapidly accelerating his thrusts.  Heat bloomed through Jack’s hips and belly as he experienced the friction from both sides, thanks to BT’s careful control of the Neural Link. His breath came out ragged, animalistic grunts and gasps taking the place of the sensual moans.   BT’s urgency was quickly becoming his own.  BT began to buck in earnest, rising up to meet Jack’s thrusts.  Jack arched his spine, reaching as deep as he could.

                “This isn’t going to last much longer…” He gasped, doubling up to pull BT’s shuddering chassis against him. The static emanating from BT was making the hair on his arms stand on end, tickling deliciously.

                “It doesn’t need to,” BT replied huskily.  He curled, wrapping his legs around Jack’s hips and pressing him in close, grinding. Static arced wide, dancing over Jack’s back and thighs and BT’s presence barreled into his mind and _everything_ tightened.  Jack muffled a cry against the wiring in the Titan’s neck, dragging out several more ferocious thrusts as he unloaded into the friction-hot core.  BT’s voice glitched, going from an erotic moan to binary and then static mid-cry.  His frame went ridged, shuddering, and with one last frenetic jerk, BT finally sagged back to the couch, his optic flickering.  

                Jack carefully extracted himself, settling back to kneel between BT’s legs, examining the hot mess sprawled before him.  BT’s optic was still flickering, and he blinked languidly in a Titan-smile.  Extreme contentment radiated from the Link like sunshine.   Jack reached out, patting BT’s broad chestplate affectionately.

                “You alright, Buddy?” BT coughed out a little more static, resetting his vocalizer.

                “I… heh … did not anticipate enjoying that as much as I did,” he admitted.  “This pursuit was entirely with you in mind.”  He sat up carefully, mindful to not dislodge Jack from where he sat on his heels. 

                “Sooo… you’re not adverse to an encore?” Jack said, smirking.  “Because _holy shit_ , BT.” BT blinked, as if to say ‘go on…’  Jack laughed a little, giddy from the afterglow.  “Every time I think you’ve run out of tricks to blow my mind, you come up with something else…” He giggled just a little. “Consider me blown.”  BT made a noise like a chuckle.

                “Then consider me properly fucked, and definitely not adverse to an encore.”  Jack laughed.

                “Sure, BT.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> BT, you whore! X)


End file.
